


Viernes

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Regalos de Akira [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Sex on a Car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason siempre ve a Tim los viernes después de la escuela. El celo de Drake llegará pronto, pero Tim no acudió a su cita.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Regalos de Akira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067375
Kudos: 9





	Viernes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371354) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Muchas gracias a Lucy-san por participar.

Es mitad del invierno en Gotham, pero no importa. Jason, está ahí. En el parque que se encuentra cerca del departamento universitario de Tim. Calienta sus manos con su aliento, se frota las palmas e intenta calentar su nariz helada. Hay pocas personas en la calle, solo los asalariados y gente con labores muy importantes.

Todd mira su teléfono por milésima vez, sin mensajes o llamadas. Por lo general cuando él va a retrasarse se lo dice. El mayor patea un pequeño montón de nieve y se acerca a la carretera. Tim tampoco parece encontrarse al final de camino. Levanta el dispositivo y busca entre sus contactos el número de su compañero. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos; sin respuesta. Quizá Tim podría perder un brazo pero nunca su teléfono.

Quizá lo que realmente tiene más preocupado a Jason es el hecho de que el celo del omega llegaría ese fin de semana. Drake no tenía una mordida, se había negado ya no solo por el hecho de que la familia lo sabría. Si no porque quería disfrutar un poco más de la libertad emocional. Jason maldice guardado su móvil en su bolsillo y poniéndose a caminar a la facultad.

Sabe que horarios tiene su compañero, él siempre lo dice. Le toma como máximo 20 minutos llegas al campus, él no tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la Universidad. Siempre es extraño adentrarse a ese ambiente. Edificio: F, aula 23, Jason lo busca, aún ve a algunos chicos en el aula, pero su chico no está ahí. Eso no es la escuela primaria, no puede preguntar por Tim a cualquiera.

El mayor se queda de pie a lado de la puerta, llamando a Tim. De nuevo sin respuesta, saltando el mensaje en el buzón. Lo intenta un par de veces más sin resultados exitosos. Finalmente la puerta se abre y toma al primer joven que ve por el borde de la camisa.

“¿Conoces a Tim Drake?” Quizá preguntar de esa manera es muy sospechoso.

“¿Quién pregunta?” Cuestiona el joven.

“Soy un amigo, se supone que Tim me vería después de clases.” El sujeto levanta una ceja con algo de duda.

“Eres ese chico, Tim siempre se va temprano los viernes.” Jason abre su agarre, dejando que el chico se aleje un poco. “Tengo varias clases con él, pero hoy no se presentó. Puedes ir a ver a su dormitorio.”

“Gracias.” Jason busca su móvil de nuevo, llevándolo a su oreja mientras sale del campus. Solo es otro intento fallido de contactarlo, sin respuestas, esta ocasión lo envía directo a buzón. No tiene la necesidad de entrar por la puerta, al asomarse por la ventana puede notar que el no paso la noche ahí. Todd golpea el vidrio y baja de la cornisa, su última opción es comunicárselo a Bruce.

“Red Robin y yo estábamos trabajando en una caso juntos.” Esa es una buena excusa, Jason se felicita mientras intenta conseguir un taxi. “Quedamos hoy para comparar y compartir avances, pero él no llego. Ya sabes, Tim siempre es puntual.”

Mentirle a Bruce es su fuerte, ninguno de los otros Robin tenía tanta facilidad para eso como él. Jason baja del auto frente a la mansión y se sacude los pantalones. Batman preguntará por qué esta tan bien vestida o porque no tiene su uniforme. “Tenía una cita, solo serían unos minutos. Pero el chico no apareció quizá esté muerto.” El mismo sabía que Drake no podía estar muerto, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera secuestrado o en algún problema peor.

Caminar hasta la mansión le trae un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, de cuando aún vivía ahí y salía a hurtadillas. Alfred abre la puerta y un visible rostro de sorpresa se pinta en su faz, es extraordinario, ver a Jason llegar por cuenta propia. El mayordomo se aclara la garganta y parpadea incrédulo.

“Amo Jason…” El viejo hombre susurra. “¿Pero qué espera para entrar? está afuera en el frío, pase, pase. ¿Le puedo ofrecer un té, chocolate?”

“Chocolate está bien, no me quedaré mucho tiempo. ¿Esta Bruce aquí?” Jason cuestiona adentrándose a la casa.

“Está abajo, ya sabe dónde encontrarlo.” El mayordomo responde con algo de tristeza en su tono. Toma la charola con tazas vacías y se dirige a la cocina. Jason intenta de nuevo llamar a Drake, consiguiendo la misma respuesta. Aprieta el dispositivo en sus manos y suspira espera que Bruce este solo. Si avisa de la supuesta desaparición de Tim con Dick ahí tendrá que someterse a un interrogatorio por parte del primer Robin. El menos malo seria Damian, pues al oír el nombre de Tim haría oídos sordos y desaparecería.

Jason maldice cuando mira a Richard lanzarle un palo de esgrima Damian. Bruce se encuentra frente a la computadora, teclea unas pocas palabras y se detiene a mirar lo que hizo. En una aparente calma que ahora Todd se siente mal por romper. Damian regresa el palo a Dick y es el primer en mirarlo.

“¿Jason?” Richard cuestiona.

“¿Jason?” Bruce gira sobre su silla para mirarlo.

“Jason.” Damian rueda los ojos y recoge su sudadera del suelo. Richard se dirige al borde de la escalera al encuentro de Todd.

“¿Por qué les sorprende tanto verme?” Interroga el joven.

“A nadie le sorprende, no te sientas especial.” Responde con rapidez Damian.

“Damian.” Richard reprende al adolescente. “Porque no sueles venir a menos que insistamos mucho o tengamos un caso.”

“Bueno creo que tenemos un caso.” Jason comienza a explicar. Bruce deja la silla, mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad a Todd.

“¿Qué pasa Jason? ¿Descubriste algo?” Batman inquiere.

“Bueno, es sobre Tim, se supone que nos veríamos hoy…” Jason comienza a hablar, mirando la duda crecer en el rostro de Nightwing y Batman.

“Viniste hasta aquí porque Drake te dejo plantado.” La voz de Damian es un poco lejana, pero puede distinguir la burla en su tono.

“Él no apareció y siempre es puntual como un inglés.” Jason se excusa. Bruce se rasca el cuello y Dick se aclara la garganta.

“Tim paso la noche aquí, debería de estar dormido en el almacén todavía.” Dice Dick y se da media vuelta. Aun si Red Hood y Red Robin pensaban que su relación era desconocida para los otros integrantes de su familia, estaban equivocados. Nadie los había encarado de manera directa pues, al menor de ellos no le importaba. El mayor realmente quería saber la historia completa, pero petición de Bruce se obtuvo de cuestionar.

“Salió a patrullar conmigo y trabajo hasta tarde.” Bruce excusa a Drake como para disminuir la latente preocupación de Jason. Dick está levantando sus armas, evitando a toda costa preguntarle algo a Jason.

“Oh.” Es lo único que sale de la boca de Red Hood. Hizo todo el camino en vano y seguramente ya estaba causando sospechas en los demás. “Si él está aquí creo que no hay problema.”

“Puedes ir a hablar con él.” Comenta Grayson. “Estaba a punto de llamarlo para almorzar.”

Bruce se aclara la garganta de nuevo y desvía la mirada hacia Dick. Jason entrecierra los ojos, ahora receloso. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunce el ceño.

“¿Hay algo que no me estén diciendo?”

“Nada, ¿Por qué crees que te ocultaríamos algo?” Richard responde. Bruce mira a la pantalla intentando disimular la incomodidad. Damian pasa a lado de Dick haciendo el menor ruido posible en un intento de no ser notado. “¿Vas a la cocina?”

“Sí.” Damian responde. Dick se levanta dejado sus armas aun sin arreglar.

“Déjame acompañarte.”

“Me están ocultando algo.” Afirma Jason.

“Estás paranoico.” Replica Damian.

“Tu no mocoso, Dick. ¿Sabes algo que yo no?”

“Sé muchas cosas como esto por ejemplo esto.” Responde el mayor moviendo sus dedos en un acto de magia barato como si se arrancara el pulgar.

“Seré más específico, sabes algo de Tim que yo no.”

“Bueno, tú no estabas cuando le sacaron las muelas del juicio. Eso cuenta como saber algo que tú no.” Richard toma a Damian por los hombros como si intentara ocultarse detrás del niño.

“Se lo dicen ustedes o lo hago yo.” Damian amenaza.

“¿Decirme qué?”

“Vamos arriba Dami, deja…”

“Nadie va arriba, ¿Qué me ocultan?”

“La pregunta es, ¿Qué creen tú y Drake que nos ocultan a nosotros?” Cuestiona Damian, los colores se drenan del rostro de Jason. El nudo en su garganta se hace más grande y sus ojos revelan el pánico que comienza a crecer en él. “Vaya, realmente no lo sospechaban, que idiotas.”

“No es lo que creen.”

“Jason, no tienes que darnos excusas.” Richard intenta calmarlo. Jason se golpea el rostro y camina hasta la parte trasera. “Si no quería hablar de eso está bien…”

“Tim se los dijo.” Inquiere Red Hood, de pie en el pasillo que lleva la bodega. Quizá está alucinado por el estrés emocional o ha pasado tanto tiempo con Drake que tiene la habilidad de poder olerlo incluso desde esa distancia.

“Nadie nos dijo nada.” Damian responde. “¿Puedo irme ahora?”

Jason no responde al cuestionamiento, sino que camina por el pasillo notando que a medida que avanza el olor se vuelve más intenso. Bruce está unido a Selina Kyle, Damian aún es muy joven como para oler a Tim pero Dick no. Richard debió darse cuenta de ello, tuvo el suficiente valor como para pasarlo por alto. ¿Por qué respetaba a Tim? ¿Por qué sabía que él estaba con Jason?

El mayor toma el pomo de la puerta toma una última bocanada de aire limpio y gira la perilla. Drake está envuelto como un burrito en una colchoneta, se revuelve y suspira. La bodega no es precisamente pequeña, aun así su aroma ya ha inundado todo el lugar, llamando a Jason a unirse a él a en ese lecho improvisado.

“¿Jason está todo bien?” Bruce pregunta. No es la primera vez que Red Hood huele el celo de Tim el joven ni siquiera esta despierto. Tal vez es porque llevan mucho tiempo juntos, porque Jason ha querido reclamarlo como suyo desde hace meses. O porque había pensado que algo malo le sucedió y estaba sentimental.

“Todo bien.” Jason responde, da un paso con las piernas temblorosas al interior. Inhala por su boca para saborear el celo del otro chico. Traga grueso mientras intente hablar, sus labios tiemblan al abrirse, se inclina aún más cerca sintiendo la sensación acogedora del celo inundarlo. “Tim.”

Su mano toma el hombro del más joven, sacudiéndolo un poco. Los ojos de Drake se mueven bajo sus parpados, pero no se abren. Jason suspira, inclinándose por completo. Hunde su rostro el cabello de Tim pasando su brazo por la espalda de Drake para intentar levantarlo.

“¿Qué? ¿Quién?” Drake pregunta. Sus pestañas revoloteando mientras abre sus ojos. El primer sabor en su paladar es el olor de Jason. Las pupilas del Omega se vuelven enormes apenas divisa a su acompañante. Tim jadea, se revuelve sacando sus manos de la bolsa de dormir y toma el rostro de Todd entre sus dedos. “¿Ya es viernes?”

“Sí.”

“¿Y estamos en la cueva?”

“¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?”

“¿Ellos ya lo saben?”

“Tal vez.”

“Llévame a casa.”

“Estas en celo, no puedo sacarte en este estado.” Jason levanta al joven, dejando que el saco de dormir caiga al suelo.

“¿Lo dices por Dick?” Tim envuelve sus piernas en la cintura de Todd, frotando su mejilla contra la del chico mayor. Esa es la mejor parte del celo, al menos para Jason. Red Robin se vuelve cariñoso, es el principio de su calor y también lo acompaño el mes pasado. Así que no es tan fuerte, no como la primera vez que lo pasaron juntos.

“Si y porque viene en un taxi.”

“Toma un batimóvil y llévame.” También porque se volvía más temerario. Todd pasa su brazo por el trasero de Drake, para sostenerlo. El menor suspira, dejando que su aliento caliente golpee la boca de Red Hood, separa sus labios rozando apenas un poco la boca de este.

“¿Por qué quieres ir a casa?” Jason cuestiona.

“Porque estoy en celo y quiero que me folles.” Incluso el tono de su voz. Un par de milésimas más altas. Jadeante, Jason lo toma por el cabello, forzándolo a levantar el rostro. Los labios separados del más joven le dan la bienvenida gustosa, cuando empuja sus bocas junta.

Red Robin sujeta la ropa de Jason, tirando de esta como si esperara quitarla. Todd se tambalea, llevando al joven hasta la puerta, presiona la espalda de Tim sobre la superficie de metal. El adolescente solloza ante el azote, eleva su cuerpo para frotarse contra abdomen de Red Hood. Notando que su compañero esta tan duro como él.

“Fóllame aquí.”

“¿Quieres que Bruce nos escuche?” Jason levanta al joven encima de su hombro, ganándose una risa un poco nerviosa. Abre la puerta, andando hasta el final del pasillo con Tim sobre su hombro como si de un costal se tratase.

La mandíbula de Bruce casi se desencaja ante la escena, mientras Grayson ahoga un pequeño grito. Damian frunce el ceño, Bruce y Dick se miran entre ellos dudando si comentar o no algo. Jason abre la puerta del batimóvil, dejando caer a Drake dentro. Batman hace un sonido como si intentara protestar, pero Richard levanta su brazo para decirle que haga silencio.

Todd se mete al vehículo empujando a su amante al asiento del copiloto. Drake se queja, lanzándose al cuello de Jason apenas cierran la puerta. El mayor pone el auto en marcha, yendo de reversa. Richard se apresura para abrir el hangar, dejando que el auto salga sin complicaciones pues de no hacerlo habrían chocado con la puerta. Bruce y Dick se miran, la manera temeraria de conducir de Red Hood solo demuestra su desesperación.

“¿Dejaste que se llevara un batimóvil de 10 millones?” Bruce regaña.

“Si…” Richard lo duda.

“Dejaste que un alfa en celo se llevara mi batimóvil y más importante aún se llevó a Tim.”

“Drake no parecía muy molesto.” Damian cruza sus brazos en su pecho dando media vuelta.

“Hablaré con ellos después.” Bruce finaliza. La salida de la cueva da directamente a una carretera costera. Los suficientemente desolados como para que ninguno de ellos tenga que preocuparse por ser vistos o que algún otro alfa llegue llamado por el olor del celo de Drake. Son solo un par de minutos después de salir hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para estacionarse.

Drake salta al asiento trasero, tomando la manga de la chaqueta de Jason. El otro chico es más alto, tiene algunas dificultades para moverse, pero al final lo logra. Tim tira de su propia ropa, saliendo de la ligera camisa de dormir. Todd sujeta el borde de los pantalones de pijama, deslizándolos por las piernas del menor.

La lechosa piel de sus extremidades ligeramente sonrojada por su calor. Sus muslos temblando en anticipación a lo que le espera, Jason lucha con sus botones y empuja los asientos hacia atrás para conseguir más espacio. El estrecho auto comienza a llenarse del delicioso aroma de Drake.

Su ropa interior empapada por sus fluidos, su piel se eriza apenas la mano desnuda de Todd toca su hombro, llevando su pequeña palma al brazo de este. Sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Jason empuja su extremidad hasta su pecho. Separando sus labios para jadear. Su dermis arde bajo su tacto, como lo hace siempre que está en celo.

Humedece su boca, mostrando su lengua. Jason quiere lanzarse sobre él. Drake alcanza sus propios calzoncillos, haciéndolos caer por sus piernas, presiona su otro pie desnudo sobre el pecho de Todd. Desde ahí Red Hood puede mirarlo todo, sus muslos enrojecidos, su piel brillante por el sudor, su agujero palpitante.

Jason se inclina sobre Drake, dejando que su pierna suba hasta su hombro, hasta que su rodilla queda cerca de su rostro. Deja un casto beso sobre la preciosa carne, abriendo sus labios para pasar sus dientes por la blanquecina dermis. Sus cuerpos tan juntos que pueden sentir el calor que irradia el otro, Todd baja su ropa interior. Liberando su dura erección, presionando la punta sobre el agujero de Tim.

El menor jadea, dirige su mirada a la unión de sus cuerpos. Sus extremidades temblando en antelación a lo que sigue. Jason se empuja con delicadeza, abriendo las acogedoras paredes del joven. Deleitándose con los sollozos de Drake al dilatarse para contenerlo. Los dedos de Tim se cierran sobre sus brazos cuando entra por completo, tiembla ligeramente y suelta un largo suspiro.

Jason lo toma por los tobillos, retrocediendo, mirando el cuerpo del menor perder tensión. Se mece, con un poco de cuidado, cerciorándose de cuan estirado esta. Drake trepida, sus muslos se sacuden cuando Todd se empuja de nuevo, el cálido centro lo recibe sin problemas. Sus acogedoras entrañas, abrazándolo casi con amor.

Drake solloza, sus labios separados mientras su lengua se asoma entre estos. Las grandes manos de su amante sobre sus extremidades, marcando un ritmo mucho más fuerte, el delgado cuerpo de detective tomándolos sin problemas. Sacudiéndose al son de los azotes. Su carne temblando con los duros golpes, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, bajando despacio al parpadear.

La polla del alfa golpeando su útero sin delicadeza, el interior del menor vibrando, sollozando al notar como su cuerpo se dilata. Siempre es mucho más placentero cuando está en celo, como sí de alguna manera incluso lo que sería doloroso se siente bien. Tim pasa sus tobillos detrás de la cabeza de Jason, el calor en su vientre comienza a extenderse en su centro.

Jason frunce el ceño, aprieta los muslos de chico, separando sus extremidades para poder clavarse imposiblemente profundo en el delgado cuerpo del omega. Drake chilla, un sonido que hace eco en el interior del vehículo, el fino cuerpo de Tim se contrae al tiempo que sus uñas se clavan en la piel de Todd.

Comprimiendo a su amante en su cálido centro, Jason jadea mirando con los ojos obscurecidos a Tim. Deteniéndose en sus entrañas, Todd quisiera clavar sus dientes en él, como lo pensado por mucho tiempo. Pero no aun, no todavía. Se derrama en el interior del omega, atestando su útero de esperma.

El cuerpo de Drake se relaja, ronroneando al notar como su centro es atestado. El nudo hinchándose en su entrada para permitirle mantener todo el esperma en su interior. El más joven exhala, separa sus labios y observa a su amante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aun temblando en la cúspide de su celo, Tim se abraza a Jason en busca de un lugar cómodo.

“¿Puedo llevarte al asiento del conductor para ir a casa?” Jason sujeta la espalda de Drake.

“Es mejor que pasemos la noche aquí”.

Siganme en Twitter 

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
